


Grace Carter O'Neill

by LacySilverWolf



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacySilverWolf/pseuds/LacySilverWolf
Summary: Imagine, for just a moment, that Sam and Jack were married when the show started. Imagine that they had a little girl, a tiny three year old named Grace. Imagine her growing up within the SGC. Imagine her adventures.





	Grace Carter O'Neill

**Author's Note:**

> Finally cross-posting Gracie and I'll be doing it a bit differently. Instead of posting the same way I did over on ff.net, I'm going in episode order from the very beginning, editing as I go and giving you the best version of Grace that I can. I hope you all enjoy.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sitting on the roof of their Colorado Springs home, Retired Colonel Jack O'Neill held his three year old, Grace Carter O'Neill in his lap as he point out the different stars and constellations to her. Sure she was only three, but little Grace was a smart girl for her age.

"That really bright star right there," he pointed. "is called the North Star. As long as you can see that star, you'll never be lost."

"It's bright, Daddy." Grace said, her little hand on Jack's arm.

Jack nodded. "That it is but," he shifted Grace a bit. "it's not the brightest." he pointed to a star just above the tree line that shined brightest. "That one is."

"What's it called?" Grace asked.

"Sirius," Jack said. "it's also known as the Dog star."

Grace giggled. "Doggy."

Jack laughed. "Right." he noticed a car pull into the drive and it wasn't Sam's, as she was in Washington for work. "Looks like we have company, kiddo."

Grace frowned. "Mommy?"

Jack shook his head as two men in uniforms got out of the car. "Nope, not Mommy."

Grace huffed and crossed her arms. "Go 'way then. My time with Daddy."

Jack laughed and kissed Grace on the head. "Let's hear them out before we send them packing, Gracie."

"We gotta go inside?" Grace asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, they can find us up here." And it would humor him to no end to see someone in uniform climb the little ladder he had going up the side.

Finally someone appeared on the ladder. "Colonel O'Neill?"

Grace glared at the man. "He 'tired."

Jack smirked. "You heard the girl, I'm retired."

The man nodded. "I'm Major Samuels."

"Air Force?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir." Samuels said. "I'm the General's executive officer."

"A little piece of advice, Major?" Jack said as he looked back out at the stars. "Get re-assed to NASA. That's where all the action's gonna be." he ran a hand over Grace's head. "Out there."

"I'm under orders to bring you to General Hammond, sir." Samuels said.

"Never heard of him." Jack said. Small lie. Hammond was a common name in their house, as he was best friends with Sam's father.

"He replaced General West." Samuels said. "He says it's important." he paused. "Has to do with the Stargate."

Those words caught Jack's attention. "Alright, let me get Grace ready."

Samuels paused. "Ah, sir-"

Jack held up a hand. "Her mother is in Washington and there's no one around to watch her. She's coming." he gave Samuels a look. "She's three, Samuels, who's she gonna tell?"

Samuels sighed. "Right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace held tightly to Jack's leather jacket as they took an elevator down many levels below the surface.

"Where are we, Daddy?" Grace asked softly.

Jack rubbed her back. "Cheyenne Mountain. It's a base, like where Mommy works only it's under ground."

Grace nodded in understanding as the doors opened and they stepped out, the uniformed officer at their side with them.

"We have to take a second elevator the rest of the way, sir." the officer said as Jack set Grace down and signed them in. "It's a long way down."

Jack picked Grace back up. "I know. I've been here before."

The officer nodded as they boarded the second elevator. "Ah, of course."

When the second elevator stopped, Samuels was waiting for them.

"This way, sir, Miss O'Neill." he said.

Grace glared at him again. "My name is Grace."

Samuels smiled at her. "Right, Grace."

Jack smirked. His baby girl did not like the major. "Lead the way, Samuels."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Pausing outside General Hammond's office, Jack looked at Samuels. "Got anyone who can watch her?"

Samuels thought for a moment. "There are a few members of your old team here."

Jack frowned. "Which ones?" Grace had met a couple of them.

"Major Charles Kawalsky and Lieutenant Lou Ferretti." Samuels said.

Before Jack could ask why, Grace squealed.

"Kawlski! Fetti!"

Jack laughed. "If you could take her to them,"

Samuels nodded. "Of course."

Jack put Grace down and knelt in front of her. "Alright, I want you to be good for Kawalsky and Ferretti while Daddy talks with the General. Just like when you're on Mommy's base, you have to be on your best behavior."

Grace nodded, recognizing the rare serious tone of her father's voice. "Kay Daddy. I promise."

Jack kissed her on the head. "Good girl."

Samuels held out his hand. "Ready Grace?"

Grace huffed at him and walked ahead of him. Jack smirked again.

"She doesn't trust easy." he said to Samuels. In actuality, Grace trusted very easily. Jack had never seen Grace act the way she was towards a new person. He figured it was the uniform. Most people where Sam worked didn't have much time for a three year old.

Watching his daughter walk away with the major, Jack turned and knocked on the General's door.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Kawlski! Fetti!"

Major Charles 'Charlie' Kawalsky and Lieutenant Lou Ferretti looked up from their food at the very familiar squeal.

Charlie caught sight of her first. "Gracie girl!" he scooped her up. "What are you doing here?"

Grace pointed at Samuels. "That man wanted Daddy." she huffed. "It was my time with Daddy. Not stupid Air Force."

Ferretti tickled Grace's stomach. "Hey, we're Air Force too, kid."

Grace giggled. "I like you!"

Charlie smirked at Samuels. "Something's very wrong when you land on a three year old's bad list, Samuels."

Samuels gave a tight smile. "If you two could watch her, I have to get back."

Ferretti nodded. "Course we'll watch her. Want some cake, Gracie?"

Grace grinned. "Yeah!"

Charlie laughed. "She's her father's daughter alright."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace peaked around the corner and, seeing the coast was clear, moved slowly down. She loved Charlie and Ferretti but they were too easy to get away from. Sticking her head around a door frame, she smiled and walked in.

"Hi," she said in a sweet voice.

General George Hammond started, surprised to see the little girl. "And who might you be?"

Grace grinned. "Grace Carter O'Neill."

George smiled. "So you're Colonel O'Neill's daughter."

Grace huffed. "He 'tired."

George stood from his chair and squatted in front of Grace. "Well, I actually don't know how much longer that will be true."

Grace frowned. "Why?"

George debated on how much to tell the little girl, who reminded him of his own granddaughters. "Your dad went on a mission for us about a year ago and we might need him to go back."

"Can I go with him?" Grace asked.

George shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sweetheart. You'll have to stay with your mom." he paused. "Who is your mom?"

"Captain Sam Carter." Grace rattled off easily, telling George she'd said it many times before.

George exhaled. Well, that was going to be a small problem. "Looks like we'll be getting to know each other, Grace."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack glared at Charlie and Ferretti as they headed to the briefing room in full blues.

"Oh come on Jack," Charlie said. "we didn't do it on purpose."

"You lost my kid!" Jack said. "And the general returned her! I don't care if it was on purpose or not, you've lost babysitting rights."

Grace giggled from her father's arms. Jack yelling at the two men took her mind off the fact that she was in a dress. She hated dresses. And she was very confused on why she had to be part of a meeting where her dad had to wear his uniform. She was never around for those meetings.

Once in the briefing room, Jack set Grace down in one of the chairs, which she immediately stood in, and set his files down on the briefing table.

"Daddy?" Grace questioned.

Jack smiled at her. "Don't worry, kiddo, I'll explain everything after the meeting. For now, sit and look cute."

Grace crossed her arms, plopping down in her chair. "I am cute."

"Darn straight," Charlie agreed, kissing Grace's head.

"Gentlemen," George came out of his office. "Grace, have a seat."

The room sat down, Samuels included to Jack's dislike. Jack stayed standing, as he'd put Grace in his chair.

"Where's Captain Carter?" George asked.

Jack looked up from his file. "Carter?" Please don't let that be who he thought.

"I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission." George informed. It occurred to him that he probably should have told Jack about his wife coming sooner.

"As in my wife, sir?" Jack asked.

"Well it's better then the Pentagon."

Grace smiled and jumped from Jack's chair. "Mommy!"

Captain Samantha Carter smiled as she knelt down to catch her daughter in a tight hug. "Hey sweetie, you been good for Daddy?"

Grace nodded. "Yup! But not Kawlski and Fetti."

Sam stood and gave the two in question a look. Before they could do more then grin sheepishly, Samuels spoke up.

"General," he cleared his throat. "there are regulations about husbands and wives serving together on missions."

George nodded. "There are but as Captain Carter is our expert on the Stargate, we're bending a few rules."

Jack gave Samuels a stiff smile. "There's a reason she goes by her maiden name, Samuels." he glanced at the general. "A little warning would have been nice, sir."

"I asked him not to tell you," Sam admitted. "I knew you wouldn't like it."

Jack sighed and scratched the back of his head. "No, I don't like it but I also know what you've been doing for the last two years." he tapped the table. "Alright, let's get to this."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

George walked into the briefing room after watching the beginnings of the iris being installed on the Stargate and found Grace sitting in the chair her father had placed her in, playing with her fingers.

"Grace?" George sat across from her. "Are you okay?"

Grace shrugged. "Yeah,"

George leaned his arms on the table. "Have you ever been without both your parents before?"

"When I stay with Uncle Mark." Grace said. "But they don't go on missions together. One is always with me." tears filled her eyes. "I don't like bein' alone."

George's heart broke for the little girl and before he knew it, he was on his feet, lifting Grace into his arms, hugging her.

"Don't worry, sweetpea," he comforted her as he did his granddaughters. "your mom and dad will be back before you know it. Until then, how about you stick with me? Sound good?"

Grace sniffed and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace watched the man sitting beside her father in their truck as they drove towards their house. Sam had stayed at the base to help with the aftermath of whatever had happened on the mission, but Jack decided Grace could use some time away, especially after George informed the parents of their daughter's minor meltdown.

The man who Jack had brought with them looked very sad to Grace. He felt sad to her as well, though she wasn't sure how she knew that. But Jack had explained to Grace that the man, Daniel he said his name was, had lost someone very close to him and needed some time away. Grace accepted this and agreed to come along.

They arrived at the O'Neill house and Grace bounced impatiently as Jack helped her remove her jacket before she raced off to her room to grab a pad of paper and crayons. Charging back to the living room, she found Daniel at the fireplace, blowing his nose, while Jack futzed around in the kitchen.

"Grape or pineapple, Gracie?" Jack asked as the little girl settled on the floor, opening her pad.

"Both!" Grace responded.

A mutter of 'weird child' was heard from the kitchen, making Grace grin as she started coloring.

Jack walked in, handed Grace a covered cup with a straw then gave Daniel a bottle of beer, once he finished blowing his nose.

"Thanks," Daniel said as he took it. "Sorry. Gate travel always seems to make my allergies..." he blew his nose again, sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Sorry."

Jack shook his head. "So, you were saying?"

Grace hummed quietly to herself as the adults talked. She was a fairly independent child for three years old. Frowning as her brown crayon rolled under the arm chair Daniel was sitting in, Grace carefully moved her way over and tried to grab it without disturbing the conversation.

"Grace Carter,"

Grace looked up, her eyes wide. "Daddy,"

Jack was smiling. "Did you lose something?"

Grace nodded. "Mr. Daniel's chair took my crayon."

Daniel stood from the chair and knelt beside Grace. "Well that wasn't very nice of it, now was it?" Grace shook her head with a giggle. "I happen to be really good at finding things. Want some help?"

Grace grinned. "Yes please."

Daniel smirked at Jack. "She's this polite and your daughter? Must get it from Captain Carter."

Jack gave him a look. "Just help her with the crayon." He watched as Daniel made a game out of locating Grace's crayon under the chair. It wasn't a very big chair but it still took them a good five minutes to locate the run away crayon.

"Thank you, Mr. Daniel!" Grace said cheerfully before moving back to her drawing pad.

Daniel smiled. "You're welcome, Grace." he sat back in his chair. "So, she has her mother's last name?"

Jack shook her head. "No, she's got mine. Sam's maiden name is Grace's middle name."

"So," Daniel cleared his throat. "why'd you leave all this? Your family, for a suicide mission?"

Jack glanced down at his beer before taking a long pull. "Sam and I were going through a really rough patch. Tried to give Gracie a brother or sister but we miscarried five months in." he shifted. "Took its toll on us. Sam took Grace to her brother's place and I was pretty sure they weren't coming back."

Daniel frowned. "What changed?"

Jack shook his head. "No idea. Something her brother said, I guess. I got back from the mission, prepared pack their things but they were here and Sam said they were staying."

"Well, good." Daniel said with a nod. "I'm glad. You guys seem really happy."

"Yeah," Jack agreed as Grace beamed at him. "we are."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

She was back in a dress. Grace was not a fan of things that required dresses and so far, the SGC was full of them. It stunk. But she did get to stand between her dad and Daniel during another meeting with General Hammond and that Samuels person. Her mom was there, too, which made it even better. And Charlie!

Of course, she didn't pay much attention to what was being said, aside from Daniel's words about Egypt. She liked Egypt. Had tons of books on it, not that she could read most, but Sam said they were for when she was older.

_'Oh!'_ Grace peaked up at Daniel. _'Maybe Mr. Daniel can read them to me!'_

Just as she was about to open her mouth to ask, Jack shot up from his chair and left the room. Grace looked at Daniel and Sam, confused, only for the archaeologist to pick her up and follow Jack. She clung to Daniel, more familiar with him after the extended time he was in their home, and watched the group move to the infirmary, where Ferretti was sitting up a bit in his bed, face bandaged, with a laptop in front of him.

"Ferretti," Jack spoke from the foot of the bed. "I know you're probably not feeling so hot, but we need something from you."

"Looks like he's way ahead of you, Jack." Sam informed. Jack moved to her side and saw the Ferretti was already picking out the symbols they needed to find Sha're and Skaara.

"You saw all seven symbols?" Jack questioned. "This is where they went? You're sure?"

Ferretti gave the best nod he could, given the tube down his throat.

Grace looked at her parents. "Are you leaving again?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The tube had been removed from Ferretti's throat and he now had the pleasure of Grace's company while Hammond was on the phone with the President.

"How you feeling?" Grace asked.

"Much better." Ferretti knew the look on Grace's face. The little girl had come to mean a lot to him, and Charlie, over the short year they'd been in her life. "Your mom and dad will come back, Gracie. They always come back to you."

Grace frowned. "Why they going 'way at the same time?"

Ferretti sighed. "They've been placed on the same team and that means they need to leave at the same time."

"What 'bout me?" Grace asked.

Careful of his injuries, and mindful of the bandages on his face, Ferretti scooped Grace up and tucked her against his side. "They're going out there, exploring different worlds and taking care of the bad guys so it's safe for you."

"What if they get hurt?" Grace looked at the soldier. "You did."

Ferretti nodded. "Yeah, I did. But your mom and dad are a lot smarter than I am and quicker, too. No way they'll end up like me. But," he stopped Grace's next question before she asked it. "if they do, you'll be here to make sure they get all better, right?"

"Course!" Grace nodded rapidly. "I take care of them!"

Ferretti smiled and kissed Grace's head. "I knew you would."

"Still miss them." Grace admitted.

"I know, kiddo." Ferretti hugged her a bit closer. "But think of it this way, you'll be learning all sorts of cool things here on base while they're away. There's tons for you to read and different people to learn from. And you can show it all to them when they get home. Imagine how proud they'll be. That sound good?"

Grace nodded, playing with the blanket covering Ferretti. "Yeah. And fun."

"And fun." Ferretti chuckled. "You would find learning fun."

"Do you think Mr. Daniel will read my books to me?" Grace asked, her tone turning sleepy as her worry faded.

"Oh I'm sure he will." Ferretti agreed. Given Daniel's love of old things, and Grace's growing interest in them, the lieutenant saw a strong bond in the works for the pair. With Sam's brains and Daniel's teachings, Jack was screwed when Grace got older. "You'll run the world one day, Gracie girl."

Grace smiled as she drifted off. "Sounds fun, too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The tall dark skinned man that had come back through the gate with her parents was interesting to Grace. He had a funny gold symbol on his forehead and was dressed in weird silver clothes. But he was taking to the small girl sitting mere inches from his face rather well.

"Hi." Grace grinned.

"Hello."

"I'm Grace."

"My name is Teal'c."

"I know. My daddy told me." Grace reached for Teal'c's forehead but didn't touch him. "What's that?"

"The symbol of the false god I was enslaved to." Teal'c answered.

Grace frowned. "Enslaved." Teal'c only gave a short nod. "I dunno what that means. But you saved my mommy and daddy. So you're my friend. Are you staying?"

Teal'c gave another nod. "As long as I am allowed."

"Cool!" Grace's grin was back. "I like new friends staying! I gots tons I can show you and-"

Jack and Sam stood back, watching Teal'c interact with their daughter. They'd just come from talking with Hammond and the president over Grace's presence on base. Both commanders of the base and of the country were fine with her being there, but left the final call to her parents.

"I think she'll be just fine." Jack said softly.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~


End file.
